


Small Mistakes Can Feel Big

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, a vent fic really, i made a mistake today, it was small but im just so mad at myself, so this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: McCree fucked up. It wasn't a big deal, the others say, but he wants to be better than this. Instead of wallowing in self hate, Hanzo helps him relax.





	Small Mistakes Can Feel Big

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I fucked up at work today. They said it was fine but I still feel like a PoS for it cause it was such a dumb mistake. I'm just using McCree to vent.

McCree practically slams the door. Hanzo jumps just a little, surprised at the outburst and not having expected McCree home so late. The mission must have ran long and gone bad if the way McCree headed straight for the bathroom and locked the door was any sign. The shower only ran for a few minutes, he was pry just rinsing off. Hanzo takes the time to tidy up the room, tucking any mess or stressful sights out of the way. He returns to the bed with his tablet in his boxers and a tshirt just before McCree comes out of the bathroom only marginally calmer. He still rips the towel off his shoulders and throws it into the hamper with more force than necessary though. 

Hanzo scoots over against the wall, expecting it when McCree flops down face first into the mattress. He gently runs a hand through McCree’s hair as he returns to his reading. McCree will explain when he is ready. He takes his time readjusting and getting comfortable in the bed first though.

“I fucked up.” He grumbles. Hanzo hmms in acknowledgement.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, dear.” He bookmarks the story and starts shutting down his tablet to turn all his attention on McCree.

“Nah, but I feel like shit for it anyways.” McCree curls in on himself tighter. Hanzo sets his tablet aside so he can scooch down and curl around the other. He buries his fingers in McCree’s hair like he knows the other likes and kisses his forehead gently.

“You’re okay. Everyone makes mistakes. You will be better for it.” McCree whimpers softly, still feeling guilty, but just a little better. Hanzo keeps petting his hair gently, soon humming one of McCree’s favorite songs. McCree relaxes into his arms, scooting closer to bury his face into Hanzo’s chest. The vibration rumbles through his head and shakes away his self deprecating thoughts.

“You’re too good for me, darlin’.” He mumbles, surprised when Hanzo laughs out loud in response. His chuckles calm quickly when McCree gives him a frown.

“I’m sorry, my love. But you’re saying a man who has attempted murder on his own brother is better than a man who made one mistake.” That got a small conceding chuckle out of McCree.

“More than one mistake in the long run but I get yer point.” He sighs and his body relaxes a little. Wrapping his arms around Hanzo, he continues “I still think yer too good _to_ me.” He adds a small sly smile so Hanzo doesn’t take it too seriously. Hanzo smiles in return and kisses the other’s forehead again.

“You deserve all this and more.”


End file.
